


all that you are is all that i'll ever need

by michiko (afire)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ALL OF IT, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, cheerleader!Annabeth, i am just so in love with this au, swim captain!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/michiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy swims and Annabeth cheers and in the midst of it all they've fallen in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that you are is all that i'll ever need

The pool is really noisy when they're having practice. You would think it was the contrary because swimming practice is basically just ten guys going back and forth in the water silently, but the vast amount of splashing and banter that goes on in and around the pool is surprising. Percy likes it though, even if he'll never admit as much out loud. He likes the atmosphere of swim practices, of his friends on the swim team just enjoying themselves as they swam laps or waited for their turn on the diving boards. 

The familiar whistle blows, signalling the end of practice. They all stop immediately, making their way to the ledge and heaving themselves out of the water. The chatter continues all the way to the locker rooms, where they all get in the showers to rinse off. Percy dips into his bag for the conditioner Sally makes him bring to make sure his hair doesn't all fall off from the chlorine. 

By the time he's out of the shower with a towel around his neck it's already five in the afternoon and Percy figures he'll wait outside the gym for Annabeth. Cheer practice ends at half past five and though Percy could never understand how someone could jump around holding pompoms for an hour and a half, he spends the same amount of time swimming back and forth in a pool so he really can't say anything.

There are these rectangular black benches outside the gym and he plops his backpack down on that before falling down next to it. There's still about twenty minutes before Annabeth will be out so Percy takes out a well-thumbed copy of Wuthering Heights. They're reading it in English class and words have never been Percy's best friend so he figures he'll take the extra time to make sure everything makes sense before the essays start rolling in. He's trying to understand just what Catherine is trying to say to Heathcliff when he hears the doors to the girls' locker rooms clang open. Percy puts his bookmark carefully where he stopped and stuffs the book back into his bag, hoisting it onto his shoulder and standing up.

Piper emerges first, hands busy tying her hair up into a ponytail. "Hi Percy." she says, shooting him a grin as best as she can with a hairband between her teeth. Percy smiles back at her, reaching out to hold the gym doors open so she can navigate out.

"Hey Piper, hands a little full?" he quips, earning him a quick glare that quickly dissolves into a grudging grin. She steps aside as the doors open again and Annabeth appears, hair already tied up and looking immaculate as always. Piper then choose this time to pretend she left something in the computer labs and slips away, throwing Annabeth a knowing smirk over her shoulder as she went. 

"Thanks for waiting for me." Annabeth says, leaning up for a quick kiss, to which Percy willingly obliges before reaching out to take her backpack off her shoulders.

"We finished a little later today because Regionals are coming up so I figured." he grins in reply, the corner of his eyes crinkling. He can't help but notice Annabeth's princess curls are even springier when she's fresh out of the shower, and the scent of lemons wraps itself around him as she steps closer to take his hand.

"You're staring." she stage-whispers, turning them in the direction of the parking lot.

"Wha-? Sorry I just, you- it's just. You look really pretty." Percy stammers, other hand fumbling in his pocket for his keys. Annabeth flushes, gaze turning toward the ground. They've been dating for eight months now and she still can't get over how unbearably sweet this boy is. 

"Thanks." she says, beaming up at him, and Percy can feel the heat rising in his face as well. Annabeth looks adorable in her cheerleading uniform and he still can't believe she had said yes when he asked her out eight months ago, with stammered words and rosy cheeks. He unlocks the doors to his old Ford and places both their bags in the backseat before climbing in on the driver's side, making sure both his and Annabeth's seatbelts were on before starting the engine.

"Safety first." she teases as he backs out of the lot, reaching out to turn the radio on and lower the volume so the music is a comfortable hum in the background. Percy just grins and says nothing, easing onto the familiar road that would bring them home and reaching over to gently slide his fingers in between hers. 

"I love you." he says matter-of-factly, and Annabeth would swear his sea green eyes were sparkling in the setting sun. She squeezes his hand, turning to smile warmly at him.

"I love you too." she shoots back, almost instinctively. Being in love with Percy Jackson, swim team captain and overall dork, is like second nature now. She used to think cheerleading would be the number one focus in her life, the one thing that she could focus on wholeheartedly and wouldn't come to stab her in the back when she grew up. Then Percy had stumbled into her life, wide-eyed and full of laughter. Annabeth a year ago couldn't have imagined being so in love, so caught up in one boy, but Annabeth now couldn't imagine life without him.

Percy was like the one home base she had that she knew would never let her down. He had always been there for her, and Annabeth found herself hoping he would always be there for her. It was less of a hope and more of a knowledge though. She knew Percy would be there, as long as he could, he had proven that time and again. 

And as for Percy, life had never been better. It was as if he hadn't truly been experiencing everything at its fullest potential before Annabeth came along. He was often reminded of those stories about soulmates and how you could only see colour once you met them. Annabeth had brought a whirlwind of colour and fun and amazingness into his life, and sometimes he would swear he could see the entire world in her grey eyes.

He pulls in to her driveway and gets out, jogging to the other side so he can open the door for her before leaning over the seat to grab her bag. 

"Do you want to come over for spaghetti night tomorrow?" Percy asks when they reach the door, and Annabeth pretends to consider it before laughing and leaning forward to kiss him on the nose. 

"Of course, your mom makes the best spaghetti, and I'd be eating takeout otherwise so there's nothing to lose." Fridays are business call days for her dad, and no one in the family knows how to cook anyway so eating at Percy's house has always been one of the more enjoyable perks of dating him. 

Percy looks visibly relieved and scrunches up his nose after she kisses him, managing to look adorable and hot at the same time. If she weren't dating him she would probably be silently jealous of all the girls who try to. 

"I'll have you home by nine." He promises, ever the responsible one. Percy stuffs his hands in his pockets before kissing her goodnight and she lingers on the taste of his lips, both salty and sweet at the same time. 

"See you tomorrow." he says with that signature grin of his before turning and jogging to the car, watching her until the door shut with a satisfying click. Percy didn't think it was possible to love someone this much, that whenever you saw them your heart would feel like it was beating out of your chest and just talking to them would make you feel so, so happy. 

It had happened though, Percy Jackson was undoubtedly in love with Annabeth Chase, and somehow, out of all the other billions of guys in the world, she had chosen to love him back. For now, for forever, that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a doodle by lulovera on tumblr, you can find me at fightiingdragons there. title from tenerife sea by ed sheeran.


End file.
